world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Tanks Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. * Manual of Style When writing on the wiki, keep in mind that all pages need to be clear, concise, and purposeful. In addition, pages made solely for the sake of discussion will be taken down. Remember these basic rules: * Fill out all templates before finishing a page; if you cannot, use the template. * Remember to avoid heavily styled text. * Make sure all text is readable and avoid any kind of stylism, except where noted or in articles in the Fanon namespace. Signature Policy Signatures are allowed, as well as template-signatures, such as (Which comes out as . Template Signatures need to be small enough to not fill up the content area, so under 60 pixels. Which looks like this. Big, right? Normal Signatures should be under this as well. Chat Policies/Rules For this section, see the Chat Rules. Template Policy All new Templates to be used for any large amount of pages other than Signature Templates need to be approved by at least one Administrator, and a good, working, and well-lloking Template page created for each one. When designing templates, provided they are article or content page Templates, stay within the .css and .js abilities of the Wiki. Don't make templates that have to be drug out of the content area. The usual width of a template on Articles shall not exceed over half the content area where text can be displayed; this is roughly 500 pixels. Demotion Policy Admins may be demoted if... *They are inactive for more than 1-5 months, depending on Activity levels of Wiki. *They disobey rules. *They vandalize. *They misuse or abuse Administrator tools. *They don't wait for agreements on major changes. *They may also Self-Request their demotion. Chat Moderators may be demoted if... *They are inactive for three months-six months, depending on users and Admins/Mods in chat at one random point in time. *They misuse Moderator tools. *They ban for Wikia related things when Admins are active. *Self-Request. Rollbackers may be demoted if... *They misuse Rollback to, say, quickly unwrite tank pages or else. *They request demotion. Promotion Policy Administrators: *Must have over fifty. *Must be active every day, or at least three times per week. *Must have been members for over four months. *Bureaucrats have the final say in promotion, regardless if the user meets the required conditions. Moderators: *Must be active in the chat once every day or more, or at least three-four times per week. *Must spend one-two hours in chat for every time they access, unless they have reason otherwise. *Must have been active users for four months, at least. Rollback *Must have over three-hundred fifty edits. *Must be active for the same amounts of time as Admins. *Must have been active members for four months. Behavior Policy Do not insult, descriminate, opinionate, or make derogatory comments towards other users. Doing so will result in blocks varying on offense. Derog. Terms: 5 Day Block, when said in a Comment or Article format. 3 Day Ban when said in Chat. Opinionations (Being arrogant towards other users, claiming to be better, etc.): 2 Hour Block in Article/Comment format after first offense. First offense is a warning. In chat: 2 Hour Chat Ban after first offense. First offense is a warning. Discriminations: Same as Derogatory terms. Insults: Same as Discriminations. Underaged Users Underaged users shall be blocked until their thirteenth birthday, which shall be given by the underaged user. We enforce C.O.P.P.A. and Wikia Terms of Use on underaged users.